


1917 Fanfiction

by svladcjelli



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svladcjelli/pseuds/svladcjelli
Summary: i'm sorry
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1917 Fanfiction

The next afternoon, Will was still thinking about the kiss. Then, Tom walked in eating a large watermelon.

"Hey, Will," Tom said.

"Hey, Tom." He paused. "Ever kiss another man before?" 

"Well, sure," Tom said. He then failed to elaborate. 

**Author's Note:**

> where am i


End file.
